


The First

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Minor spoilers for chapter 37 of obey me, we have to comfort Mammon somehow, and I wanted to show my take on it
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The First

As you know, if a pact with a demon is savored with the night dagger, it can never be repaired, and the same demon can't make the pact with a human twice.

The words that Diavolo had come quite suddenly, and with the sound of someone making a muffled cry a flash of white hair, you noticed the refreshing figure of the second oldest brother heading out of the room ”Mammon..wait a moment.” you called out. Still, it was too late, and he had disappeared out of sight.

”To be honest, I feel bad for Mammon.” Asmo admitted his one hand resting against his cheek as he took a deep breath and shook his head.”Mammon has always taken the pact very seriously; he was your first after all.” Satan said before noticed the confused on Luke's face.

”What Satan means is that Mammon was the first demon I made the pact with when I arrived in devildom.” You said quickly before turning your head towards the staircase and then let put a breath. ”You’re going to have to spell it out for him because knowing Stupid Mammon, and he wouldn't understand it.” Leviathan said, shaking his head and you gave Leviathan a half glare before quickly head upstairs towards Mammon’s room, knocking on the door a couple of times 

”Mammon.”

Total silence.

”Mammon…”

You sighed before moving as leaning against the door and then thought about it. ”Can I talk to the great mammon, please?” you asked, smiling at the memory before feeling the door open and didn't have a chance to turn around before you were pulled into an embrace, falling backward onto the couch and landing on top of the figure. ”Mammon?” you asked, looking up at him but didn't move simply brought your hand up and ran through his hair, lightly fluffing it with your fingertips and slowly sat up, holding Mammon in your arms and lightly stroking his hair 

”You know that just because the pact is broken, I'm still not going to leave Devildom and abandon you, right?” You asked, tightening your grip around him. ”But I’m your first...and if we don't have the pact….” He stopped himself before looking off to the side, quickly going dark red.

”Let me guess what your thinking; you think that if you don't have the pact, you won't have something that proves you are better then your brothers.” 

You sighed, noticing he didn't answer and leaned back enough to see his face before holding onto both of his cheeks and lightly pulling on them. ”Your the first demon who saved me.” you said, pressing your lips against his forehead once. ”The first demon who offered to help me save Belphegor.” you added, pressing another kiss this time against his right cheek. ”The first demon to get emotional when I had to leave.” you said, pressing a kiss against his left cheek before pausing as your cheeks went red and glanced down, holding both of your hands together and squeezing them. 

”Am I your first kiss as well then?” Mammon asked lightly, pressing the tip of your noses together before laughing aloud as you leaned back, looking flustered. ”Stupid Mammon.” you muttered but slipped your arms around him and drew him closer before leaning down and holding onto him. ”You’ll always be my first; nothing is going to change that.”


End file.
